


Valentine's Surprise

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris and Sebastian are apart for their first Valentine’s Day. Chris is determined to make the day special for his love.





	Valentine's Surprise

It was 11:20pm on February 14th and Chris was 2,000 miles from his valentine, both of them kept apart by the unfortunate timing of work obligations. It was their first Valentine’s Day as an official and public couple, and Chris was bummed that he wasn’t able to shower Sebastian with the overindulgence of romance he deserved.

Chris sat in his recliner in Sebastian’s New York condo, waiting to hear from him. His eyes were heavy from his early morning workout; Dodger already fast asleep at his feet. 

_I’m on my way back to the hotel, sorry I’m so late. You still up?_

The text message from his boyfriend buzzed on the phone in his hand and jerked Chris awake.

 _Of course!_ He replied with an enthusiasm his body wasn’t quite feeling just yet. _It’s our first Valentine’s Day, I’m not letting it go by uncelebrated._

_Okay, love. I’ll call as soon as I’m in my room._

Chris gave Dodger a quick pat on the head. “I’ll come get you later, Bubba.”

He headed down the hall to the bedroom he and Sebastian shared, making sure everything was in order. Regardless of the physical distance may be between them, Chris was determined to make the evening special for Seb.

He set his iPad on the bedside table alongside a bottle of lube he was pretty certain would get some use if he had his way tonight. He popped a bottle of champagne and generously filled the flute.

His device rang, his favorite picture of him and Sebastian, the one he’d tweeted when they came out, popped up to indicate the caller.

“Hey babe, how was work?” Chris asked warmly, bringing the iPad closer to him.

“Christopher. Robert. Evans,” Sebastian replied with an accusing tone while simultaneously ignoring Chris’ question and removing his jacket. “What have you done?”

A smile spread on Chris’ face as he took in Sebastian’s shocked expression. “What do you mean? I’m just showing my hot as fuck boyfriend how much I love him on Valentine’s Day,” he answered with coy innocence. 

“There’s got to be 100 roses here,” Sebastian gushed as he panned his hotel room with his phone. Lush white and red roses in beautiful arrangements covered all the available counter space in the room. “And is this Dom Pérignon?” he exclaimed as he reached into the ice bucket and pulled out the three hundred dollar bottle. “You didn’t have to do this love, it’s too much.”

“You’re dating a romantic, Seb. Today is basically our Christmas, it can’t really be a surprise that I went all out for Valentine’s Day. Well, as all out as one can without actually being there with you.” The disappointment in Chris’ voice eked to the surface. He had wanted to fly to Salt Lake City to surprise Sebastian but his own work commitments had gotten in the way.

“This is quite a surprise alright,” Sebastian agreed. 

Chris sat at the edge of the bed and smiled seeing the light in his boyfriend’s expression even at the late hour.

“Am I supposed to pop the bubbly and indulge?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course,” Chris confirmed. “I was thinking it might be nice to get you nice and loose after a long day on set.”

Chris grabbed his own glass of champagne off the dresser and waited for Sebastian to pop the cork. He watched his boyfriend struggle.

“Fuck, it’s stuck,” Sebastian exclaimed, straining to open the bottle.

Just then, the cork wiggled loose as he applied more upward pressure, it when flying across the room hitting the window and rolling to the floor. Champagne erupting everywhere.

“Oh my God,” Sebastian cackled as he tried to get the overflowing champagne into the flute in his other hand. Chris laughed alongside him, the comedy of errors too much to contain his giggles. 

Sebastian quickly gulped the contents of his glass and poured a second, “Fuck, I needed that.” He took a deep breath. “So, what’s the plan here, Evans? You’ve already surprised the hell out of me, but that look in your eye tell me there’s more to it.”

“You know me so well, Seb,” Chris replied giving his boyfriend a seductive wink. “Why don’t you take your champagne and make yourself comfortable.”

Sebastian’s arousal piqued at Chris’ suggestion, he had assumed Chris wasn’t going to let Valentine’s pass them by without at least an orgasm or two. He could feel the blood rush south, both men still fully clothed. This was the kind of power Chris had over him, at the mere insinuation of sexy times he was already hot and bothered.

Chris was also anxious to get the show underway, he knew Sebastian was going to get a thrill out of what he had planned for tonight. Chris watched as Seb placed his drink on the bedside table and reclined against the headboard of the king size bed, his long legs stretched out in front of him. With his phone still in his hands angled up from his lap, Sebastian asked, “Okay, what’s next?”

“Herein lies the real surprise, babe.” Chris mused. “You’re going to be the one telling me.”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian questioned. 

“I mean, tonight I’m at your will. You’re the one calling the shots,” Chris explained.

Seb was used to Chris taking control and being in charge so idea of a role reversal intrigued him.

“So, Seb, tell me. How do you want me?” Chris asked the desire evident in his voice. He placed the iPad back on the nightstand and waited for Sebastian’s direction.

Seb’s brain was short-circuiting with all the possibilities, his breath hitching just thinking of all the ways he could have Chris display himself, it was a sight he wanted to see immediately.

“On the chair,” he decided rather swiftly, not wanting to delay his reward. Sebastian pointed to the plush armchair behind where Chris sat on the bed. 

“Alright,” Chris complied casually, leaving the tablet on the other side of the room so Sebastian could see all of him in the frame. Unhurriedly, he made his way around the bed and sunk into the plush cushions, awaiting the next order.

“Take off your shirt,” Sebastian instructed, eager to see the beautiful skin and tattoos he’d been missing while on the road.

Chris lazily lifted his hand to the v-neck of his tee and shed the material, his broad and muscular chest coming into view one torturous inch at a time. Sebastian ogled the expanse of smooth skin, his mouth already watering.

“Rub your hands over your chest,” he instructed his boyfriend, wishing desperately the hands were his own.

“Yes, sir,” Chris acknowledged the request. He began to leisurely run his fingers over his pecs, paying extra attention to his nipples. He pinched them gently, full well knowing it’s effect on his viewer.

Sebastian ached to lick the pert nipples, his tongue sensuously licking his lips in unnecessary preparation.

Chris could feel himself beginning to thicken in his boxer briefs, his body responding to the pointed attention he was providing courtesy of Sebastian. He kept his gaze locked with the iPad across the room as he glided his hands across his abs.

“Cup yourself,” Sebastian commanded almost sharply, the impatience evident to Chris. He could tell that his plan to get Sebastian worked up was going swimmingly.

“Mmmm,” Chris moaned in approval as his warm hand surrounded and gave a gentle squeeze to his hardening cock. 

Sebastian wished that he was back at home, kneeling between the pair of gloriously thick thighs. He wanted it to be his face nuzzling Chris’ bulging cock through his sweats instead of his boyfriend’s hand. He wanted to inhale the musky scent that would begin to fill the room as Chris got more and more excited.

Sebastian adjusted himself, his own erection pressing against the confines of the black jeans he was still wearing.

“How hard are you?” Chris asked him, noticing the way Seb was wiggling around.

“Let’s just say things are getting a little tight,” Seb responded with a slight chuckle.

Chris’ cock was now fully hard as he danced his fingers along the length. He was thick and aching, not only from his own touch, but from the knowledge that he was arousing Sebastian. He lifted the elastic waistband of his underwear allowing the dark pink head of his dick to escape. 

Sebastian made no objection. He watched with rapt interest as Chris’ thumb circled the tip, collecting the moisture already leaking from his cock. 

“Taste yourself,” Sebastian ordered, his own breath catching. He bit his bottom lip in anticipation.

Chris smiled; Sebastian was completely enthralled. He lifted his thumb to his mouth and ever so slowly traced his pre-cum slick finger along his lips. Chris’ tortuous pace was deliberate and teasing as he coated his bottom lip, tugging it for emphasis. Sebastian’s hips gave an involuntary roll as his boyfriend’s tongue snuck out to follow the path his finger had just made, licking his shiny and plump lips.

“Mmmm,” Chris moaned, the salty taste on his tongue.

“Wish that was my mouth,” Sebastian declared from where he lay propped up against the mountain of pillows against the headboard. He pressed the heel of his right hand against the fly of his jeans, a lame attempt to provide himself some relief.

“Me too, babe. I love the way you lick my cock, the way it slides so effortlessly between your sweet lips,” Chris flirted while he also palmed his length.

“Show me more,” Sebastian demanded. “I want to see your beautiful cock.”

“Your wish is my command,” Chris purred as he lifted his hips and lowered his sweats and boxer briefs to the floor. Chris exercised a great deal of self-restraint as he placed his hand on his knees, awaiting Seb’s next directive. His cock bobbed against him as if to remind him it needed attention.

Sebastian’s eyes were glued to the screen of his phone as Chris’ cock came into view. The thick, hard length ready for more, the tip already glistening.

“Stroke it,” Sebastian said, not offering any specifics.

Chris took his length in his hand and started a lazily up and down rhythm. He was in no hurry to end this, considering Sebastian was still dressed. It was important to Chris that his boyfriend get off too, but most importantly, tonight was about giving Sebastian what he wanted.

“Like this?” Chris asked emphasizing his technique, making a show of his movements.

“Yeah, just like that,” Seb confirmed, his voice barely audible. “Make your cock weep for me.”

Chris’ jaw clenched at Seb’s hot words, his charade of submission slipping. Chris’ hand sped up incrementally, but he kept the pressure light.

Sebastian was downright uncomfortable and confined by his clothes so he made a point of propping his phone on a decorative pillow at the end of the bed as he stripped.

Chris enjoyed the impromptu strip show, not that Sebastian realized the effect he was having on his boyfriend. Sebastian was beautiful. Chris watched the way Seb’s muscles rippled as he threw his shirt off the bed and admired his ass as he bent over to side his pants off his legs. Chris wanted to fuck that ass and the man it belonged to. That image alone had Chris tightening his grip, his cock swelling at the pressure and his eyes drifting closed.

Seb lunged himself back on the bed, impatient to get his eyes back on Chris. He found him with his head reclined, chest heaving, stroking the magnificent cock in his hand.

“Come closer, love,” Sebastian requested quietly, Chris’ position on the chair feeling too far away. Sebastian wanted to hear every breath, moan and whimper as it fell from Chris’ lips.

Chris’ eyes opened and he dropped his hand from his length, grateful for the distraction. He’d been gotten caught up in his daydream, and Sebastian hadn’t even started pleasuring himself. 

He rose from the chair and knelt on their bed, his hips facing the tablet. In the viewfinder, his thighs, cock and abs were the only parts of his body visible. 

“So beautiful,” Sebastian whispered at Chris’ body on display just for him. “Bring yourself to the edge, imagine it’s my hand playing with you.”

“Of course, Seb. It’s always you.” 

Before he got going, Chris leaned over the table, reaching to squeeze a generous helping of lube into his palm, coating each of his fingers thoroughly. “Careful, you’re going to poke my eye out with that,” Sebastian joked as Chris cock and balls filled the entire screen of his phone.

“Sorry, babe,” Chris laughed as he resumed his previous position on the bed. “Definitely don’t want to injure my most prized possession on Valentine’s Day. You’re going to need your eyesight to see how hard my cock is going to come for you.” Sebastian’s heart swelled at the ownership in his boyfriend’s voice and his cock twitched at Chris’ graphic words.

Chris began pumping himself steadily, his slippery fingers gliding over his hot skin with ease. 

Sebastian was completely entranced by the movements of Chris’ body. The way his fingers gripped his cock, the slight jerk of his hips as they desperately thirsted for the warmth and pressure of his rapidly moving fist. Sebastian couldn’t help but finally take his own length into his hand, quickly mimicking what he was seeing.

Sebastian was already leaking copiously, he collected the wetness from the head of his cock and coated his palm. He was able to slide his grip along his shaft with little resistance, his breath getting heavy from the excitement of the live porn stream and the exertion of his self-pleasure.

“I’m close,” Chris whined, partly a continuation of his plot to tease Seb, partly to warn him.

“Pinch the tip,” Sebastian commanded. “Bring yourself to the edge, but don’t you dare come.”

Chris groaned at the denial of his impending orgasm, suddenly regretting handing over control to his boyfriend.

“Fuck,” he gasped at the sharp jolt of pressure.

“Lay back against the the pillows, love. I wanna see your face.” Sebastian requested softly. His own orgasm was building, but he knew he wanted to see the delirious look of pleasure consume Chris before he’d let himself go.

Chris was helpless to deny such a request. He lay on his side, his left leg bent at the knee and his right foot propped flat on the mattress, keeping himself exposed and on display for Sebastian.

Sebastian loved seeing Chris overwhelmed with arousal, the way his eyes grew heavy, barely able to keep them open as the resumed his quick and fluid pumped of his aching cock. His chest rose and fell with laboured breath. 

Sebastian planted both of his own feet on the bed, his hips thrusting up to meet his grasp. “Faster,” he ordered both to himself and Chris as they both quickened their movements. “Tease your slit,” he instructed. 

He watched closely as Chris circled the head of his cock with his thumb, followed by featherlight glides over the sensitive slit.

“You with me, baby?” Chris asked unable to keep his eyes open through the wave of satisfaction. 

Sebastian bit his lip, his hips rolled erratically and he tugged hard on each upstroke, “I’m with you, love.”

“Tell me when,” Chris breathed through clenched teeth, the tingle at the base of his spine indicating his orgasm was moments away. If Sebastian didn’t come soon, he was going to blow from all the pent up sensation.

“Come for me, Chris,” Sebastian commanded in the softest tone. The gentle sound of his name coming from Seb’s lips pushed him over the edge. His cock erupted, hot cum forcefully spilling from the tip. Chris felt moisture cover his chest, abs and even all the way up on his beard. He lazily continued to thrust into his grasp, milking every drop from his body.

Sebastian clutched the phone in his grasp bring it closer to his face, desperate to see and hear every moan, gasp and drop of cum, come from Chris’ body. Chris opened his eyes and made eye contact with Sebastian. His languid strokes on his softening cock heated Sebastian even more, knowing he’d helped Chris reach that wonderful orgasmic high.

Unable to refrain any longer from taking control, Chris started to guide Sebastian. “That’s it, pump your cock, baby. I love you so much,” he encouraged with raspy breath, taking Seb’s arousal to new heights. He knew his boyfriend got off on his words even more than any erotic imagery. Seb’s ass lifted from the bed with the deep and frantic rolls of his hips into his fist at Chris’ words of affirmation.

“So good, Seb. You’re already so wet for me,” he continued. “Give it all to me, baby. Jesus, Seb. You’re so beautiful.”

“Ugh, I’m coming,” Sebastian panted with bated breath at Chris’ permission to come. His orgasm hit him like a brick wall, the phone fell from his hand as he rode out his high. 

“That’s it,” Chris crooned, his current view the plain ceiling of a Salt Lake City hotel room. He could hear the faint whimpers and moans of his love.

“Sorry,” Sebastian apologized moments later as he picked the phone back up and brought it up to his face. “Fuck, that was intense.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Chris said with a wide smile. That’s what tonight was all about, bringing you pleasure even though I couldn’t be there to give it to you and by the looks of it, you enjoyed it,” Chris chuckled while gesturing to the cum covering Seb’s abs. He reached for a tissue and cleaned up his own mess.

“I definitely, did,” Sebastian agreed, grabbing his shirt to wipe his abs. “This was the best Valentine’s Day ever.”

“Just you wait, babe. I’ve got a whole year to plan next year’s date and I guarantee it’s going to top this one,” Chris pledged. “Next year, nothing’s going to keep me away from you, and you’re not going to know what hit you.”

“Promises, promises, Christopher.” Sebastian teased. “But in all honesty, love. Thank you. For the flowers, the champagne and especially for the orgasms. You sure know how to make a guy feel special.”

“It’s not hard to spoil the man I love,” Chris assured. 

Sebastian smiled, his heart filled with so much love for the man on the screen.

“Actually, I have something to ask you,” Sebastian said.

Chris’ heart jumped at his boyfriend’s words. His mind raced with possibilities of Sebastian’s query. “Yeah? And what’s that?” He replied feeling anticipation and curiosity flood his system.

Sebastian took a deep breath building up to the moment.

“So what exactly am I supposed to do with all these roses?” 

 


End file.
